


Lube It or Lose It

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-30
Updated: 2005-10-30
Packaged: 2018-12-27 02:59:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12072237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Justin misses the finer things in life.





	Lube It or Lose It

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Justin didn't realize how expensive things could be. He knew Brian had exquisite taste in all things and knew that the man spent a lot of money - but it really didn't occur to him that there was such a price difference in things like condoms and lube. Living poor had started taking a toll on his ass, so he decided to do something about it. 

In his first few encounters with Ethan, Justin always had his standard issue Brian Kinney survival kit of condoms and lube packets on hand. When he moved out of the loft, he took a small stash with him. But eventually, the supplies had dwindled. Justin didn't really realize what had happened until he felt Ethan's drug store lube being worked in to his ass one night - it felt weird - sticky and gross instead of slick and smooth. The next day Justin knew he had to go on a little shopping trip. At the store - Liberty Ave's finest sex shop - he saw it right away. Brian's favorite lube - $45 per ounce. Shit! And the little packets were several dollars a piece. Justin nearly had a heart attack - he didn't have a few hundred dollars a month to spare and this was a necessity! He knew Brian's condoms were expensive, but this was a real shock. What the hell was this stuff made out of, anyway? He started reading the fine print on the label. Imported from Italy. Of course. Leave it to Brian to find Italian designer anything. 

It was bad enough that he already missed Brian constantly. And sex with Ethan was proving to be nowhere near as interesting, erotic, or stimulating as with Brian. It was actually kind of boring. And now that he associated sex with having his ass covered in some strange hair gel like substance that Ethan insisted was the best lube he could find - Justin hesitated to ask whether that was Qmart's finest - he was starting to find excuses not to have sex as much. The only way he could get through it was to imagine that it was Brian who was fucking him. 

Two weeks later things got worse. Justin had been trying to think of ways to spice up their sex life, which of course always led him to thinking about the best sex he had ever had, which of course was with Brian. Justin had accepted that Brian had taken over a significant portion of his brain space for the time being. Besides, it gave him something to jerk off to when Ethan wasn't home so he could relieve some of his sexual tension. At least he still had some of the good lotion left from his Brian days. Justin was imagining one of Brian's kinkier moments involving a spectacular butt plug and some exotic nipple clamps when it occured to him that he hadn't seen a single sex toy in Ethan's apartment. Did he have any at all? Surely no gay man is so poor that he doesn't have a dildo or two, or at least some anal beads? Justin remembered how much Brian's toys cost, too - he and Brian had ordered some European models on line. Justin's favorite French dildo, which felt amazingly like real cock except somehow better, had been over $500. There was no way he was going to be seeing anything like that anytime soon. 

Brian, on the other hand, knew exactly what Justin was missing out on. On many a sleepless night he fantasized about all the reasons Justin should come back to him and often ended up listing off many of the material advantages he had to offer to make himself feel better. Anytime he touched anything in the loft it reminded him of Justin. So naturally, Brian had figured out immediately that the thousands of dollars he spent every year keeping himself well stocked in the finest sex supplies was something Justin was not likely to find in the fiddler's shithole. This actually occurred to Brian before it occurred to him that Justin wouldn't have tuition money. That was easy to fix - just go pay for it. It would make Justin's life easier. But that was different than sex - no way was he going to do anything that would make sex with someone other than himself more enjoyable for Justin. Then again, when he thought of Justin's beautiful ass being subjected to substandard lube it made him cringe. It was still his ass to enjoy, too. Or it least it would be. Very soon. He hoped. 

Things in Justin's new household were not getting any easier. He was quickly running out of the good lotion, running out of money, and running out of patience for Ethan's monotonous sex. Justin came home one day to find a package outside of the apartment door. Oooh, postmarked from Germany. Hmmm, this could be good. When Ethan arrived home, Justin waited patiently for Ethan to find the package. When he did, Justin did a little dance of joy because he knew by Ethan's reaction that it was going to be something good. He was hoping it was going to be something good for his ass, but would settle for just about anything special at this point. Ethan was practically flipping out trying to get the box open - he was so excited to get to the contents. "I've been waiting for this! I saved all month so that I could special order this from Munich - it's the best in the world. They only make it to order - small batches. Absolutely amazing stuff!" Ethan kept rambling until he had ripped the box to shreds to reveal a strange waxy looking bar of soap, or something like that. Ethan started doing something with the bar of soap thing to his bow and then Justin realized what it was - rosin. For the fucking violin. He should have known. That violin was Ethan's most prized possession - obviously rating well above Justin's ass on the scale of importance. Justin hid his disappointment, which wasn't hard because Ethan wasn't exactly paying attention to Justin at the moment. And the more he thought about it, he wasn't really that disappointed. He was almost. . . glad. It was the excuse he needed to go pay Brian a visit guilt free. He told Ethan he was heading back to PIFA to do some work but he went straight for Brian's loft. Brian may not have ever said he loved Justin, but Justin knew that to Brian, Justin's ass was more prized than any inanimate object. He didn't need words to know that. 

Brian had ordered some new sex toys over the past few weeks. It was habit - anytime something new came on the market, Brian had to have it and he loved buying little surprises for Justin. Justin always acted like it was Christmas morning when the UPS man showed up. As well he should - it was pretty much always something special Brian had bought especially for Justin. Now the UPS boxes were just sitting in the corner, piling up. It was almost as if Brian had forgotten that Justin wouldn't be there to open them. He just kept ordering new things anyway. Brian sat wistfully staring at the pile when someone banged on the door. Probably UPS, Brian thought. Nobody else ever comes here to see me anymore. Brian just sat on the bar stool waiting to hear the delivery man retreat from his door. Instead he heard something much more encouraging. 

"Brian? Brian? It's me. Open up." The unmistakable voice of his sunshine. Brian flew to the door, a gleeful smile plastered on his face. He composed himself back to his unruffled self before sliding open the door. 

"What do you want?" he almost sneered. 

"Uh, I think I left something here - a CD."

"No, I told you, I don't have any of your CDs. You've already been through my stuff at least three times." Brian already knew something was up but he wasn't going to let Justin off easy on this one. He still had his pride. 

"Oh, I meant a CD label. I mean some artwork I did for a CD. A drawing. For a CD. For the label." Justin was obviously not a good liar. Brian was feeling encouraged - so Justin didn't have a reason to be there that he was willing to admit - this could be good. 

"Well, if it was a drawing with a violin you can give up now because you know I trashed it." That wasn't true - Brian would never trash anything Justin drew. 

"No, no, this was for Daphne. For a CD I made for school. I mean, a project I did at school, that Daphne wanted to see." My god, how did this kid survive his teenage years with pathetic lies like that?

"What is the drawing of? I can go get it for you." 

"Oh, uh, actually, can I come in? I really am not sure how to describe it exactly. I'll just look around."

"Be my guest." Now Brian couldn't wipe the grin off his face as he slid the door closed and locked it behind them. Justin walked around the loft, and immediately noticed some changes. 

"You've been buying different lube? Since when?" Justin saw some new packets of lube in the bowl by the couch.

"Since it's none of your business. Since it's a new formula that I like better. What do you care? It's not going to be touching your ass." Oh, Brian was doing the happy dance on the inside now. Justin missed him. Justin missed the little things. Justin was thinking about Brian's lubed cock sliding in to his ass. 

Then Justin saw the boxes. "What the hell? Since when do you let crap pile up in your loft? You always hated it when I didn't get rid of the boxes. . . . " Justin's voice trailed off as he simultaneously realized what he was saying and saw where the boxes were from. They were addressed to Justin Taylor. "Brian? Why are these addressed to me?" 

"Oh, I ordered those a long time ago - must have been back ordered." Brian was a shit liar sometimes too. 

"Well then I guess you wouldn't mind if I opened MY packages then?" Well, that was a tough question. Brian didn't mind the boxes being opened. He minded seeing what was in the boxes in Justin's possession and not being able to fuck him all night long. Or worse, Justin leaving here and going home to fuck the fiddler. Ugh. Brian always preferred to think of the fiddler as the bottom although he knew damn well that was probably not true. 

Justin hadn't waited for an answer from the silent Brian before ripping open the boxes. The first box contained a dildo. Brian couldn't stop himself from explaining. "That's from the company you love - you know the one's that make your favorite dildo? Your going to love this one even more. They've improved the materials - it feels like every inch of your ass is getting a massage, and they changed the shape a little bit so that I can hit your sweet spots even better." Brian didn't even bother to edit what he was saying. Justin hesitated a little bit but moved on to the next box. He pulled out a set of leather straps with snaps. Brian continued, "Oh, I had that custom made for you. You know how those cock rings always seemed to pinch your skin a little bit? This won't - I sent in your measurements and spoke to their designer - he moved the snaps so that they are placed just right for me to pop them open when I have my left hand wrapped around your cock." Justin pulled out the packing slip and confirmed what he already knew to be true - Brian had just ordered this last week. Rush delivery. God, the man has no patience. 

Brian fell silent for a minute as he realized what Justin had just figured out. "Look, Justin, they are the best, and you deserve the best whether you are with me or not. But don't get the wrong idea - no way am I letting you walk out of here with those. . . " Brian almost said something about Justin having sex with the fiddler but decided against it. Anyway, he thought of a better strategy. ". . . without making sure they are sized properly. Stand up." It worked. Justin stood. 

Justin was in a trance. He just let his body follow Brian's instructions. He knew he shouldn't be doing this. Or should he? His cock was straining uncomfortably in his cargo pants, so he just decided to go with the flow. 

"Come here. Bring that over here with you. Come closer! Okay, hand that to me and unzip your pants." Brian took the leather in his hands and popped open the snaps. Justin unzipped his pants but didn't make any other move until Brian spoke. "Take off your shoes. Okay, turn and face away from me and slide your pants off your ass - yes, nice and slow for me Justin, God your ass is hot. Take your pants off all the way - leave the underwear. Now turn around and face me again." Brian moved his face so that his lips were almost brushing Justin's and then he whispered, "Now, kiss me." 

Justin followed Brian's orders, but not as Brian expected. Justin gave Brian's lips a light brush with his own and then stood on his tiptoes and leaned up to kiss Brian's forehead, then slowly kissed him once on each cheek. Justin leaned back and waited for further instruction. Brian was a little surprised and his breath caught in his throat. He thought he would want to strip Justin naked and fuck him in to the floor but right now Justin's little kisses felt like absolute heaven. 

"Do that again." Justin started in the reverse order. First he kissed Brian's left cheek, then his right, then stood on his tiptoes to kiss Brian's forehead, then trailed his lips down the bridge of Brian's nose until he reached his slightly parted lips. He started to kiss Brian's lips so gently - then tentatively stuck out his tongue and swept it across Brian's lips before sucking on Brian's lower lip for a few seconds. Then he stopped and went back to waiting for further instruction. 

Brian, breathing now rapid and ragged, was temporarily at a loss for words. "Justin. . . touch me." Brian finally gave up on pretending he was in control here - clearly Justin knew what he was doing. Justin took the forgotten leather straps from Brians hands and dropped them to the floor, then he took Brian's hand and tugged gently until Brian started following him towards the bedroom. He laid Brian down on the bed and nudged his arms and legs until he was spread eagle. Then he started at Brian's feet, taking off his shoes and socks and tossing them to the floor. Justin crawled up the bed, over Brian's body, dragging the insides of his knees all the way up Brian's body as he went, until they were face to face. Justin leaned down slowly and captured Brian's mouth in his. Brian brought his hand up behind Justin's head so that his fingers were intwined in the blond hair and he held Justin's head gently as his tongue explored Justin's mouth. Justin let his legs start to slide on the bed until he was laying on top of Brian completely. Brian wrapped one of his legs possessively around Justin and his free hand reached around Justin's back to pull him closer still. 

Justin finally pulled back and broke the kiss, smiling down at Brian. "For God's sake, Justin, take off some of these damn clothes!" Brian pleaded. 

Justin smiled even bigger. "So Brian, did you miss me?" 

Brian smiled, but of course didn't respond. Instead he grabbed Justin's arms and flipped him over on to his back and immediately started ripping his clothes off. He had had enough of the tenderness - he needed to feel Justin's skin against his. When he had thrown all of their clothes on to the floor, he leaned back and took a nice long look up and down Justin's body. "Justin. . . . " He didn't finish his sentence. Instead he started devouring Justin's body with his mouth, kissing him everywhere, crawling back up the bed until he reached Justin's lips. He pressed his entire body into Justin's and kissed him deeply. 

Justin was trying his best to make contact between his cock and Brian's body. He was also desperately kissing Brian like his life depended on it. Conflicting priorities. After a few minutes his aching cock started to win the battle and Justin put all of his attention into grinding his hips so that their leaking cocks were rubbing together. "Brian, please, I need you inside of me, NOW!" 

Brian wasn't going to argue with that. He reached over for the lube and a condom. Sitting back on his heels, he handed the condom to Justin and squirted some of the cold lube on his fingers, rubbing them together to warm it slightly. Justin pulled up his knees and planted his feet on Brian's thighs, so his ass was spread and lifted slightly off the bed. 

"Jesus, Justin, that ass. . . " He was just about to press two fingers into Justin's ass when he changed his mind. "Turn over." Justin could read Brian like a book and scrambled quickly on to his hands and knees, wiggling his ass at Brian. Brian reached around and used his now well lubed hand to grab Justin's cock and plunged his face into Justin's crack, licking Justin from his balls all the way up to his gorgeous cheeks. He started milking Justin's cock with his hand, and swirled his tongue around once and then plunged into Justin's ass, fucking him with his tongue. 

"Brian, I can't, I'm not going to last. . . that lube. . . " Brian didn't know why he was talking about lube but he didn't care. He wanted Justin coming hard and shrieking his name and remembering where he belonged. Brian quickened his pace, matching his tongue thrusts to his hand pumping Justin's dick. "Briiiiaaaan!" Justin moaned as he shot cum all over his stomach, Brian's hand, and the duvet. 

Brian slowed down his movements on Justin's dick, taking care not to punish Justin's now sensitive cock. But Justin's ass was fair game. He didn't stop his tongue or slow down, just kept tongue fucking Justin's sweet ass. Justin was pushing his ass back in to him - the sensation was unbelieveable. 

"Brian, please, I need you to fuck me. I need you inside of me!" Brian took his time still, continuing his tongue assault on Justin's ass. He felt Justin's semi-hard dick start to come to life again so he knew it was time. With one hand still gently stroking Justin's cock, he finally pulled his tongue away from Justin's ass and kissed his way down to Justin's balls, nuzzling against them and then taking one in to his mouth, rolling it around. Then he pressed two fingers to Justin's eager hole and rubbed the ring gently, adding lube to the already wet and ready hole. Justin was pushing back against the fingers as hard as he could, desperate to get Brian to penetrate him. 

"Brian, I'm ready, just please give me your cock!" Brian couldn't resist Justin's begging any longer. He grabbed the condom that Justin had tossed back on the bed and quickly sheathed his cock, grabbing the lube and adding some to the tip of his cock. Justin was anticipating Brian's slow entry and just couldn't stand the wait any longer. Brian hadn't noticed how far forward Justin was leaning when he placed the tip of his cock to Justin and gently pushed the head of his cock in. He paused there, letting Justin adjust. But Justin wanted more. Suddenly he leaned back towards Brian, engulfing Brian's cock into his ass and getting a startled gasp out of Brian. 

"Christ, Justin!" Justin had started riding Brian's cock, bucking his whole body forward and back. Brian was so shocked that he didn't move for a minute except to try to steady himself. Then he recovered his senses and grabbed Justin's hips and started to fuck back, sinking his cock in until his balls hit Justin's ass and then pulling out almost completely before slamming back in. Justin was fucking back just as hard as Brian was giving it. His head was thrown back and he was moaning and then he slowed down his movements and let Brian take over. 

Justin felt like he was losing control. He couldn't think, he could just feel. He could feel Brian's gorgeous cock working his ass, sliding in and out smoothly with that fantastic silky lube. He could feel Brian's desperation to possess Justin, to be with him, in him. Brian could feel it, too. The mood had shifted. Brian slowed down his thrusts to match Justin's breathing. 

"Jus?" Brian said as he slid one hand up Justin's back, caressing his skin and wishing he could reach that blond hair and kiss those lips. 

"Mmmm?" 

"Turn over." Brian stopped moving and then slowly pulled out of Justin's ass. Justin flopped down on to the bed and rolled over on to his back. Brian leaned forward until he was face to face with Justin and kissed him. "Much better," Brian whispered as he leaned back on his heels again, picked up Justin's legs to put them on his shoulders and then positioned his cock at Justin's hole once again. He slid back in to Justin and started to roll his hips around, gently grazing Justin's prostate over and over until Justin was tossing his head back and forth and had two handfuls of bed sheets. 

"Justin, open your eyes. I want to see your blue eyes when you come for me." Justin's eyes fluttered open. Brian leaned forward, never stopping his slow torturous love making, and started to kiss Justin softly. "Yes, I missed you." Justin came without warning, shooting warm cum between their bodies and moaning into Brian's mouth. Brian's orgasm followed as Justin's ass clamped down on his dick. 

They laid together, actually kind of stuck together, for a few minutes in silence. Brian ran his hands through Justin's hair. Justin spoke first. 

"Brian?"

"Hmm?"

"I love the new lube."

"Well, there is a lot more where that came from, not to mention some toys to try out." Brian paused. "That is, if you want to stay." He held his breath waiting for a response. 

"Well, the UPS guy still thinks I live here, so I suppose I should probably stay. To get my packages, you know." Brian let out his breath and laughed. Life was good again.


End file.
